Coisas do destino
by Miyazawa Yukino-Serena
Summary: Tipo é meu 1 fic.Serena era uma professora muito bem conseituada e Darien era um medico dos melhores médico de Tokio.O que será que o destino vão fazer com estes 2?Leiam coisas do destino.
1. O Destino

COISAS DO DESTINO Por Sora Capítulo 1 

Serena era uma professora muito conhecida pelo jeito que se dedicava aos seus alunos e também, por ser tão bem conceituada no ramo de trabalho apesar da pouca idade. Com apenas vinte e três anos tinha acabado a faculdade há pouco tempo. Havia conseguido um estágio de ajudante em uma das escolas mais famosas de Tóquio. Substituía uma professora que havia tirado a licença maternidade. Dependendo de seu desempenho, poderia conseguir uma vaga efetiva para lecionar.

Serena era muito bonita. Alta e magra, possuía um cabelo loiro que ia até a cintura e lindos olhos azuis.

Dividia um espaçoso apartamento com quatro amigas de adolescência.

- Oi, tem alguém em casa? – disse Serena, assim que chegou.

- Oi Serena, tudo bem? Pela sua cara não está nada bem. – cumprimentou Ami, constatando o óbvio ao aproximar-se da amiga.

- É. Hoje eu trabalhei muito. Estou muito cansada. – comentou, deixando suas coisas sobre a mesa – Apesar de que eu adorar trabalhar com crianças, às vezes elas dão muito trabalho.

- Ahm...

- Por que você não toma um banho, troca de roupa e vamos tomar um sorvete? Mas desta vez eu pago! – convidou Serena.

- Tá bom.

Serena tomou um banho relaxante. Colocou um vestido bem justinho no corpo e deixou seu cabelo preso, com uns cachos na frente.

- Vamos, Ami. – chamou Serena.

- Vamos! – concordou Ami.

oOo

Serena tinha um grande amigo que trabalhava em uma sorveteria. Ele havia sido seu primeiro amor. Tinha acabado de chegar na sorveteria com Ami, quando percebeu os olhares masculinos. Ouviu uns "Olha que linda!" e sentiu-se meio encabulada.

Estava chegando perto do balcão. Já havia visto seu amigo, Andrew.

- Olá, Serena! – cumprimentou Andrew, assim que percebeu a aproximação da loira, logo emendando - Oi, Ami.

- Oi, Andrew – responderam em um só coro.

- Ah! Deixem-me apresentar o meu amigo, Darien Chiba. – disse Andrew, apontando para um homem que aparentava ter uns vinte e oito anos.

- Olá! Prazer, Darien Chiba.

- Prazer, Serena Tsukino.

- Prazer, Ami Mizuno.

- Serena, o mesmo de sempre? – interrompeu Andrew.

- Não, hoje eu quer tomar um sorvete de chocolate bem grande com bastante calda de chocolate.

- Serena, vê se não exagera. – Ami chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Serena você já fez faculdade? – Darien puxou assunto.

- Sim, eu me formei em letras. Estou substituindo um professora. – comentou Serena, emendando – E você, Darien?

- Eu sou formado em medicina, estou fazendo um estágio. – respondeu Darien, envolvendo Ami na conversa – E você, Ami?

- Estou fazendo faculdade de medicina.

- Aí seus pedidos, senhoritas – Andrew interrompeu mais uma vez, trazendo os sorvetes.

- Ahm... Tá muito bom! – elogiou Serena, após a primeira colherada.

- Ai Serena! Pára de ser gulosa. – bronqueou Ami.

- Serena você vai na festa? – indagou Andrew.

- Que festa?

- É uma festa do sinal.

- Ahm... Não sei, quando vai ser?

- Sexta à noite, lá na danceteria _New City_. – respondeu, soltando uma indireta em seguida – Você vai, né Darien?

- Vou.

- Viu? É até bom, Serena. É um jeito de conhecer novas pessoas e quem sabe, até você se interessar por alguém? – continuou Andrew.

- É. Você me convenceu. Eu vou avisar as meninas. Aí vamos todas juntas. Que horas vai ser a festa?

- Às sete e meia.

- Serena, eu tenho carro, se quiser eu passou lá para pegar vocês e suas amigas. É até uma forma de nos tornamos amigos? – ofereceu-se Darien.

- Ahm...Então está combinado. Andrew você tem um papel e uma caneta? – perguntou Serena.

- Sim, calma aí que eu vou pegar. Pronto! Aqui.

Serena pegou o pedaço de papel e anotou o endereço.

- Aqui, Darien, o endereço da minha casa. – disse Serena, entregando o papel ao moreno.

- Pego vocês e suas amigas às sete em ponto, tá?

- Tá, agora eu tenho que ir. Eu estou morrendo de cansaço. Trabalhei muito hoje, agora eu vou descansar um pouco. Vamos, Ami?

- Claro. – concordou Ami.

- Tchau, meninos. – despediram-se em coro.

- Andrew, por que você nunca falou que tinha uma amiga tão linda? – indagou Darien, depois das duas garotas terem partido.

- Você fica com muitas garotas. Serena não é garota para seu bico. Não tente magoá-la.;

- Mas que ela é linda, ela é.

- Mas ela não é igual as garota que você fica.

- Eu sei você já disse – disse Darien, completando - Mas vou tentar conquistá-la.;

- Então tá.

- Eu já vou. Tenho que saber com que roupa eu vou, porque a festa é depois de amanhã.

- Depois eu também tenho que pensar nisto. Tchau, Darien. – despediu-se Andrew.

- Tchau, Andrew.

oOo

Tinham acabado de chegar em casa.

- Ami, eu vou descansar um pouco. – avisou Serena.

- Vai. Mais tarde a gente conversa.

Ami estava lendo um livro de medicina, quando uma garota de longos cabelos loiros entrou.

- Oi, Ami! Tudo bem? – cumprimentou Mina, uma das garotas que morava no apartamento.

- Tudo e você?

- Tudo, cadê o resto de pessoal?

- Somente a Serena e eu estamos em casa. Ela está dormindo. Quando acordar vai contar uma novidade, mas acho que só o fará quando todas estiverem juntas.

- E você não vai me adiantar nada? – indagou Mina, curiosa.

- Não, como foi seu dia?

- Foi meio cansativo. – comentou.

- É, o meu e da Serena também.

Logo chegaram duas outras meninas. Uma de longos cabelos negros e a outra, alta com os cabelos castanhos.

- Oi. – cumprimentaram as recém-chegadas, Rei e Lita, respectivamente.

- Oi. – responderam Mina e Ami.

- Cadê a dorminhoca da Serena? – indagou Rei.

- Está dormindo, chegou muito cansada. – respondeu Ami.

oOo

Já passava das nove quando Serena acordou.

- Até que enfim dorminhoca , pensei que só ia acordar amanhã. – brincou Rei.

- Muito engraçada, Rei. – rebateu Serena, comentando em seguida – Tenho uma novidade para vocês!

- Conte logo, estou ficando curiosa – disse Mina.

- Hoje, Ami e eu fomos a sorveteria que o Andrew trabalha, sabem?

- Sabemos qual é sua baka – respondeu Rei, impaciente.

- Vai ter uma festa do sinal naquela danceteria, _New City_. Conhecemos um amigo do Andrew que é bonitinho, mas parece um galinha. O nome dele é Darien e ele vai vir buscar a gente às sete. A festa começa às sete e meia, na sexta.

- Eba! Eu adoro festa – comemorou Mina.

- É bom que a gente vai e se distrai um pouco – comentou Lita.

- Amanhã, nós vamos ao shopping, tá? – disse Serena.

- Tá, bom – concordaram as meninas.

- Eu preciso comprar umas roupas novas – disse Serena.

- Eu vou arrasar na festa. – disse Mina.

- É .Você sempre arrasa. .- constatou Ami.

- E este tal de Darien é bonito?

- É. Muito bonito. – confirmou Serena.

- Eu acho que ele gostou da Serena. – disse Ami.

- Por que você acha isso, Ami? – indagou Rei.

- Porque ele mesmo se insinuou.

- Ai Serena! Sempre abalando corações. – brincou Lita.

- E como foi na empresa hoje, Rei? – Serena mudou de assunto.

- Meu dia foi meio ocupado.

Ficaram colocando o papo em dia e nem perceberam as horas passarem. Num momento, Ami deu um grito quando olhou para o relógio.

- O quê?

- O que foi, Ami? – perguntou Serena.

- Olha a hora! Amanhã todo mundo acorda cedo.

- Ahm...Mas não precisa fazer um escândalo por causa disso. – disse Lita.

- Você quase nos matou de susto. – disse Mina.

- É. – concordou Rei.

- Agora, vamos todas dormir. – disse Ami.

- Boa noite para vocês. – desejou Serena.

- Para vocês também. – desejou Ami.

- Boa noite. – disse Lita.

- Até amanhã. – disse Mina.

Até. – finalizou Rei.

oOo

Todas foram dormir. Cada uma para o seu respectivo quarto. Porém, Serena não conseguiu dormir. Ficou virando-se de um lado para o outro na cama.

_''Porque não tiro a imagem de Darien da minha cabeça... Ele deve ser um galinha... Vou tirá-lo; da minha cabeça e vou dormir''_

Serena acabou dormindo com seus pensamentos em Darien. Acordou com o despertador tocando.

- Ai, mas já?

Constatou, desanimada, que eram seis horas da manhã. Levantou-se, tomou um banho, trocou de roupa e caminhou até a sala. Viu que Ami já estava fazendo o café. Cumprimentaram-se como de costume.

- Cadê as meninas? – indagou Serena.

- Eu acho que não acordaram ainda – respondeu Ami.

- Bom dia, meninas. – as três outras moradoras da casa cumprimentaram Serena e Ami.

- A gente estava falando de vocês agora. Pensamos que ainda estavam dormindo. – comentou Serena.

-A gente não é você, baka. – disse Rei.

- Logo agora de manhã gente? Não começa! A gente ainda está acordando. Vamos tomar café.

_Continua..._

**Notas:**

_Este é o meu primeiro fic. Por favor, deixem comentários. Mesmo para dizer que está ruim. Sugestões, opiniões. Queria agradecer a Sailor H e Arashi Kaminari. Muito obrigada por tudo._

_**Miyazawa Yukino**_


	2. O Encontro

  
COISAS DO DESTINO Por Miyazawa Yukino 

**Capítulo 2**

Elas tinham acabado de tomar café. Conversando como seria a tal festa na danceteria.

- Será que a Serey vai encontrar sua cara metade-Lita

- Tomara que encontre esse tal de Darien.-Mina

- Ai, ai! Vocês, hein...

- Vamos, que senão a gente vai chegar atrasada.-Ami

É-Rei

- Vai desliga as luzes. – disse Serena, logo fazendo outra pergunta – Hoje você e a Lita vão pelo nosso caminho?

- Sim.-Rei

Estavam no maior bate-papo falando do colega de Mina, que era louco por ela. Até que viram um carro vermelho buzinando para elas.

- Vocês conhecem?

- Vamos lá ver quem é.

Disseram as meninas atravessando a rua vendo que o carro estacionou.

- Bom dia, Ami e Serena. – disse Darien, cumprimentando-as, enquanto olhava para suas amigas.

- Ah... É você Darien. Bom dia para você também.

- Bom dia, Darien.-Ami

- Estas são as minhas amigas. – disse Serena, apontando para as meninas, dizendo logo depois – Esta é Mina, Lita e Rei. – apresentou Serena, apontando para cada uma das meninas.

- Prazer,Darien. – disseram em coro.

- Vocês estão indo trabalhar?

- Sim, você-Serena

- Só vou trabalhar mais tarde. Vocês trabalham perto?

- Sim. Só a Serey que trabalha um pouco longe da gente.

- Vocês querem carona? – antes que as meninas dissessem alguma coisa, Darien emendou – Só que vai ficar um pouco apertado.

- Não vai te atrapalhar?

- Não.

- Ah... Então a gente aceita. – disse Serena.

Em seguida Darien abriu a porta e eles foram conversando, falando como elas haviam se conhecido.

- Vira aí. – disse Rei, apontando para a rua seguinte – A gente vai soltar aqui.

- Tchau, Serena. – disse Ami, se despedindo.

- Tchau!

- Tchau, meninas!

Darien e Serena foram conversando sobre o que eles gostavam de fazer.

- Posso te fazer uma perguntar uma coisa?

- Pode.

- Você tem namorado?

- Não. – disse Serena, logo completando a resposta – Como dizem as meninas, estou esperando o meu príncipe encantado. Você?

- Eu também não.

- Elas estavam até comentando se ia encontrar este tal príncipe na festa.

- Você trabalha onde?

- Lá no colégio Tempo Feliz. – logo falando – Eu gosto de trabalhar lá. Trabalhar com criança, sabe?

- Eu sonhava em ser médico, por isso que eu cumpri o meu sonho

- Ah...

- Pronto. – disse Darien, olhando para o prédio.

- Você tem papel?

- Tenho. – disse Darien, tirando o papel de dentro do bolso.

- Caneta?

- Toma. – disse Darien, entregando o caneta e vendo ela anotar um telefone.

- Aqui, esse é o numero do telefone lá de casa.

- Tá bom.

- Então, até mais ver.

- Até.

Darien ficou olhando Serena entrar na escola. Quando ela estava quase entrando acenou para ele, recebendo um aceno dele em resposta. Serena foi direto para sala dos professores e encontrou sua colega de trabalho, Katie.

- Bom dia. – disse Serena, cumprimentado-a.

- Bom dia. Que sorriso é esse? Parece que viu um passarinho azul!

- Não Só conheci um amigo do meu amigo Andrew.

- Então foi esse homem que fez seus olhos brilharem

- Não.

- Mas ele é bonito?

- Ele é lindo. Mas tem uma carinha de galinha... Depois a gente conversa sobre isso, porque agora é hora de eu ver meus fofinhos.

- Tá fugindo do assunto.

- Bye-bye.

Serena estava indo para sala de aula, pensando em Darien. Ela chegou na sala e viu seus pequenos.

- Bom dia, meus pequeninos.

- Bom dia , tia Serena. – disseram em coro.

- Hoje, nós vamos desenhar.

Serena abre a gaveta e pega umas folhas e lápis de cera. Distribuindo em seguida entre as crianças.

- Pronto, podem começar a fazer. – disse Serena, olhando as crianças fazerem os desenhos.

O tempo foi passando, logo deu a hora da saída.

- Tchau, crianças!

- Tchau, tia!

Serena passou na sala dos professores para guarda suas coisas no armário e encontrou Katie.

- Vai abrir o jogo?

- O que foi?

- O tal Darien.

- Ah tá! Então vamos resolver isso logo.

- Como?

- A gente vai ao Crow Center.

- Você tem certeza que ele vai estar lá?

- Não sei, mas deve estar.

_Continua..._

**Notas:**

_O que será que vai acontecer?Será que Darien vai estar lá?_

_Queria agradecer muito a Arashi Kaminari e a Sailor H, vocês me ajudam muito. Muito obrigada por tudo!_

**Miyazawa Yukino**


	3. O Escandalo

**COISAS DO DESTINO**

Miyazawa Yukino-Serena 

**Capítulo 3**

- Você fez tudo o que tinha que fazer? – Serena perguntou a Katie.

- Já. – respondeu – Então, vamos?

Foram conversando sobre a última viagem que Katie havia feito.

- Pronto, chegamos. – disse Serena, olhando o lugar ao seu redor.

- Vamos entrar então.

Assim que entraram, Serena logo procurou por Darien. Olhou de um lado para o outro, mas nenhum sinal do rapaz. Encontraram Andrew num canto e foram falar com ele.

- Oi, Andew. – cumprimentou Serena.

- Oi, Sery.

- Hã... Esta aqui é minha amiga e colega de trabalho, Katie. – apresentou Serena, apontando para a moça ao seu lado.

- Prazer, Andrew. – Katie cumprimentou-o com um sorriso.

- Prazer, Katie. – respondeu Andrew, devolvendo o gesto.

- Cadê o Darien? – indagou Serena, após dar mais uma olhada no local.

- Ai, ai. – Andrew coçou a cabeça, pensando se deveria contar ou não. Deu uma olhada para a amiga. Ela não merecia sofrer. – Você quer saber uma coisa, Sery?

- Pode, falar. – respondeu a garota, dando atenção ao amigo.

- O Darien não presta para você. Ele é o maior galinha. Eu não quero que ele te faça sofrer, ainda mais porquê eu te considero como se fosse minha irmãzinha. – Andrew despejou de uma vez, com medo de perder a coragem de dizer o que sabia.

- Não quero nada por enquanto com ninguém. – disse Serena com um sorriso, completando em seguida – Só aquela pessoa que eu sei que vai me amar para sempre, vai estar sempre comigo e que nunca vai me trair. – terminou com um ar sonhador.

- É assim que se fala, maninha. – logo emendando – Vocês vão mesmo na festa?

- Que festa? – indagou Katie, perdida em meio aos últimas informações.

- Ai, esqueci de te falar, Katie. Vai ter uma festa naquela danceteria, a _New City_.

- E qual é o tema?

- É festa do sinal. – respondeu Andrew.

- Você quer ir? Eu e as meninas vamos, mas você terá que nos encontrar lá.

- Por que? – indagou Katie, curiosa.

- É que o Darien vai nos levar. – respondeu Serena, enquanto observava o entra e sai das pessoas. Avistou o homem do qual acabava de falar, entrando.

- Olha só quem chegou! – exclamou Andrew, vendo Darien aproximar-se.

- Boa tarde, Serena. Andrew. – cumprimentou Darien, olhando para a moça desconhecida ao lado de Serena.

- Boa tarde. – responderam em coro.

- Esta é a Katie, minha amiga e colega de trabalho. – Serena apresentou a amiga mais uma vez.

- Prazer.

- Prazer. Darien. – apresentou-se, logo direcionando o rumo da conversa para a garota que havia conhecido no outro dia – Não esperava te encontrar aqui, Serena.

- É que meu expediente já acabou. E você?

- Só mais tarde, mas eu acho que não vou precisar ir. De qualquer forma, vou dar uma passada por lá caso não me ligarem antes.

- Esqueci de te falar, Katie. Nós vamos ao shopping para comprar roupa.

- Então, eu também vou.

- Olha só quem está vindo. – interrompeu Andrew, fazendo com que Darien virasse para a direção na qual o amigo apontava.

- Oi, Andrew. – cumprimentou a recém-chegada – Oi, Darien. Meu amor. – disse a moça, passando a mão pelo braço do rapaz. Deixando Serena pasma.

- Oi, Fernanda. – Andrew respondeu ao cumprimento.

Não demorou muito e Fernanda começou a agarrar Darien. Beijando-o diante de todos, deixando Serena e Katie sem graças com a situação.

- Pára, Fernanda. – pediu Darien, empurrando-a.

- Pára, por quê?

- Eu não sou mais seu ficante e mesmo que ainda fosse, estamos em lugar público.

- Gente, a Katie e eu estamos indo embora. – disse Serena, querendo sair o mais rápido possível daquele situação embaraçosa.

- Tchau, Andrew. Tchau, Darien. – despediram-se.

Assim que puseram os pés do lado de fora, já estavam abrindo suas bocas para comentar o que havia acabado de acontecer, quando Serena sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro. Assustada, virou-se para ver quem era.

- Serena.

- Hã... – não conseguiu responder mais nada além disso, tamanha a surpresa.

- Desculpe-me por essa confusão. E você também, Katie. – Darien tentou desculpar-se.

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Eu só achei um pouco estranho, porque você disse que não tinha namorada. – disse Serena sem rodeios.

- Ela nem era minha namorada. Era minha ficante. Só que eu terminei com ela, mas ela não se conforma.

- Ah, tá.

- Para me desculpar com vocês, posso dar carona?

- Por mim, tudo bem. E para você, Katie?

- Por mim também.

- Se é uma maneira de você se desculpar, então a gente aceita.

- Então vamos ao estacionamento. – disse Darien com um sorriso, ouvindo o toque do seu celular em seguida. – Alô?

- Doutor Chiba? Aqui é sua secretaria. É para avisar que o senhor não precisar vir hoje. Seus pacientes trocaram o dia das consultas. Tudo está sob controle.

- Muito obrigado por me avisar. – Darien agradeceu.

- De nada.

- Era do hospital a minha secretaria dizendo que hoje eu não preciso ir trabalhar. – explicou Darien, guardando o celular.

- Ao menos você descansa por hoje. – comentou Serena.

- Chegamos. – avisou Darien em frente ao estacionamento.

- Deixem-me pagar aqui. Esta é a chave do carro. Podem ir na frente.

Darien direcionou-se a cabine, enquanto as duas caminhavam por entre os carros conversando.

- Você sabe qual é o carro?

- Sim, hoje eu andei nele.

- Andou?

- Sim, ele deu carona para as meninas e para mim.

- Você hein, Sery! – brincou Katie.

- É aquele ali. – disse Serena, apontado para o carro de Darien.

- O carro dele é lindo .

- É. – concordou Serena, abrindo a porta. Logo avistou Darien aproximando-se.

- Pronto. Agora vamos.

- Aqui está a chave.

Eles foram conversando.

- E Serena, você tem alguma coisa para fazer? – perguntou Darien.

- Só as sete horas que eu vou ter que ir ao shopping com as meninas.

- Darien, eu moro na próxima rua. – avisou Katie, despedindo-se assim que desceu do automóvel – Tchau.

- Às sete a gente se vê.

- Tá.

Manobrou o carro e continuou seu percurso até a casa da loira.

- Você já andou de moto alguma vez? – indagou Darien.

- Não, nunca.

- Você não tem nada para fazer, certo?

- Certo.

- Você vai em casa, toma um banho para relaxar, enquanto eu vou em casa e trago a minha moto. Você quer?

- Pode ser.

- Então tá. Eu te deixo na sua casa e daqui a pouco, eu volto para te buscar.

- O meu prédio é aquele ali. – disse Serena, apontando para um prédio grande. – Quer subir?

- Não. Qual é o numero do seu apartamento?

- Trezentos e doze. Quando você voltar, vai querer subir?

- Sim.

- Então tá. Tchau, até mais.

- Até.

Darien observou Serena entrar no prédio. A loira entrou no elevador e foi direto para seu apartamento. Correu até o telefone e discou um número. Ouviu o sinal de chamada.

- Alô?

- Katie, aqui é Serena.

- Fala.

- O Darien me convidou para andar de moto com ele.

- O quê?

- É, ele só foi em casa pegar a moto.

- Ai, meu Deus.

- Agora eu vou desligar, porque eu vou tomar banho e me arrumar.

- Mais tarde conta tudo, hein!

- Tá.

- Beijos. Tchau.

- Tchau, amiga.

Serena foi para seu quarto escolher uma roupa. Deixou-a sobre a cama e entrou debaixo do chuveiro, pensando no rapaz. Então, num estalo, lembrou-se do que havia acontecido na sorveteria e no que havia ouvido do amigo.

Darien tomou um banho rápido e arrumou-se com uma bemuda, uma blusa e um tênis. Penteou o cabelo e desligou as luzes.

Serena passava perfume e só faltava pentear os longos cabelos. Preferiu deixar seu cabelo solto com uma trancinha de cada lado. Estava desligando a luz do seu quarto, quando ouviu o interfone tocar. Correu até ele, atendendo-o.

- Alô?

- É o Darien.

- Péra aí. Vou abrir para você subir.

Serena apertou o botão do interfone para abrir o portão. Darien entrou e pegou o elevador até o terceiro andar. Arrumou a roupas antes de tocar a campainha. Serena abriu a porta e Darien ficou observando-a.

- Oi, o que foi?

- Nada. Só estou vendo como você é linda. – disse Darien, olhando para a loira vestida com uma camisa colada no corpo e um short de flores bordadas.

- Entra. – convidou Serena, encabulada – Quer tomar alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado.

- E então? Vamos?

- Vamos.

Serena fechou a porta e apertou um botão, chamando o elevador. Desceram rapidamente e saíram do prédio. Caminharam até aonde a moto estava estacionada.

_**Continua...**_

**Nota da Autora:**

Esqueci de dizer nos capítulos anteriores que "Sailor Moon" não pertence a mim. Naoko é a criadora dessa série. Este é o minha primeira fanfic, por isso deixem comentários. Quero te agradecer, Arashi Kaminari.


	4. A Moto

COISAS DO DESTINO Miyazawa Yukino Capítulo 4 

Serena ficou olhando a moto.

- Algum problema? – um Darien confuso perguntou.

- Não. É que eu estou com medo.

- Calma. Eu vou subir, depois você sobe. - disse Darien, subindo na moto. Assim que subiu, Darien percebeu que Serena fitava-o.

- E agora?

- Agora você sobe, coloca o capacete e segura na minha cintura. – Darien respondeu, dando o capacete para Serena.

Serena subiu na moto e sentando atrás do rapaz, colocou o capacete. Em seguida, segurou a cintura dele ficando com o rosto corado. Divagava, quando a voz de Darien a tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Serena?

- Ahm...

- Podemos ir?

- Sim.

Serena ficou com medo e instintivamente, apertou a cintura de Darien. Logo depois, ele a fitou e a viu sorrindo, enquanto os olhos azuis brilhavam. Voltou para a posição inicial, deixando que a garota encostasse a cabeça em suas costas. Serena estava se sentindo no paraíso com o leve perfume de rosas que sentia emanar do corpo do rapaz. Podia ficar assim para sempre. Divagou novamente.

- Serey?

- Sim.

- Vou te levar à um lugar lindo como você.

- Que isso, Darien.

Serena fecha os olhos e se mantém na mesma posição, sonhando estar nas nuvens.

- Chegamos.

Serena olhou o local e nada viu.

- Não estou vendo nada.

- Dê-me sua mão.

Serena deu sua mão para o rapaz. Darien, por sua vez, levou-os até uma rua na qual havia uma espécie de bosque, aonde eles entraram. O lugar era simplesmente lindo. Parecia um sonho. Um lago cercado de flores.

- Ai, que lindo!

- É. Eu sempre venho aqui, desde pequeno.

- Este lugar é lindo, tão calmo.

Serena tirou suas sandálias e aproximou-se da beira do lago. Colocou a ponta dos dedos dos pés na água e pôde sentir o quanto ela era morninha. Sem falar no inebriável cheio de rosas que tomava conta do lugar.

Ficaram sentados por um bom tempo apreciando a linda natureza que Kami-Sama havia criado. Jogaram conversa fora até que Serena olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e deu um pulo em seguida.

- O que foi?

- Já são seis e cinqüenta e cinco. Marquei de sair com as meninas.

- É. - disse Darien, olhando o relógio em seu pulso, logo completando em seguida - Nem reparei. O tempo passa rápido com você.

- Ai, que isso. - falou uma Serena encabulada.

- Então, vamos?

- Vamos.

Ambos caminharam até o local aonde Darien havia estacionado a moto. Rapidamente, o rapaz a destravou e ligou-a. Serena subiu e colocou o capacete, logo encostando no ombro de Darien – permanecendo assim até chegarem ao seu destino.

- Chegamos.

- Ah tá. - disse Serena, tirando o capacete e descendo da moto. Logo em seguida fez uma pergunta à Darien.

- Você quer subir?

- Vamos, eu prometi.

Serena passou pela porta de entrada do prédio e cumprimentou o porteiro que cumpria seu turno. Caminhou até o elevador e apertou um botão chamando-o, com o rapaz logo atrás de si. O silêncio entre os dois era tão grande que se podia ouvir o som do elevador subindo. A garota abriu a porta do elevador, guiando o rapaz por um corredor até uma porta. Serena abriu-a e encontrou todas as meninas a sua espera.

- Oi, meninas. Desculpe a demora.

- A mesma de sempre. Sempre atrasada. Nunca muda, esta baka! – Rey implicou.

- Ai, Rey! Pára de implicância. – Serena rebateu - Quer beber alguma coisa, Darien?

- Eu aceito um copo d'água. Ah! Esqueci de cumprimentá-las, meninas. Desculpem-me. – Darien lamentou.

- Não, tudo bem – as meninas respondem em coro.

- Aqui. – disse Serena, entregando um copo de água à Darien.

- Obrigado.

- Então, vamos? – uma Mina apressada indagou.

- Darien, você não tem nada para fazer, né? – Serena perguntou.

- Não, vou para casa.

- Por que não vai com a gente? – Serena indagou no seu melhor tom de criança.

- Para o shopping?

- É. – as meninas responderam.

- Então tá. Vocês me convenceram. – Darien concordou, com uma feição de quem tinha perdido.

- Então, vamos! - disse Serena, com seu ar de criança.

Apagaram as luzes da casa e Serena trancou a porta. Apertaram o botão do elevador e entraram todos. Ficaram conversando sobre qual lojas elas iriam visitam quando chegassem no shopping. Desceram os poucos degraus da entrada e apertaram um botão para abrir o portão. Caminharam até o ponto de ônibus. Darien, como um perfeito cavalheiro, pagou a passagem de todas as meninas. (1) Darien sentou-se ao lado de Serena, enquanto Mina havia se sentado ao lado de Lita, Rey ao lado de Amy e Katie estava sozinha no banco em que estava sentada. Darien começou a cantá-la.

- Sabia que eu acho que estou apaixonado?

- É? Que bom! - disse Serena, logo complementando a frase - Quem é a sortuda?

- Quem bom que você acha que essa pessoa seja sortuda, porque esta sortuda é você. – Darien disse com um olhar sério.

- Tá bom! Finjo que acredito. Ah! Pára, Darien! Seu bobo. – Serena rebateu, levando tudo na brincadeira.

- É sério.

- Tá bom, eu acredito. – disse Serena, imitando a feição séria de Darien, brincando com ele.

_**Continua...**_

**Notas da autora:**

(1) Um perfeito cavalheiro mesmo. Quem dera hoje em dia existir homens desse jeito. Se existem, são poucos.

Desculpem-me pela demora. Estou trabalhando e estudando, enquanto freqüento uma explicadora. Para piorar, tudo o que estava no caderno até o capítulo seis, sumiu. Aí, eu tive que rescrever o capítulo quatro e para piorar mais ainda, minhas provas irão começar dia 04/07. Muito obrigada Arashi Kaminari pela _betagem_. Desculpem-me pela demora.


	5. O Shopping

**COISAS DO DESTINO** _Miyazawa Yukino_ Capítulo 5 

Desceram diretamente em frente ao shopping. Serena foi a primeira a entrar, indo rapidamente comprar sorvete. Darien correu atrás dela, pagando pelo sorvete quando Serena estava preste a pegar a carteira da bolsa. Fez um sinal para que ela não se preocupasse.

– Não precisa não. Eu pago. Você já pagou a nossa passagem. – disse Serena, tentando convencer Darien a aceitar o dinheiro.

– Que isto, Serey! – Darien replicou.

– Tá bom. – a loira concordou, com a feição convencida (vencida).

– Serena só sabe comer. Esta gulosa... – Rey implicou.

– Você é uma boba! – Serena rebateu, defendendo-se.

– Você vai ficar gorda igual a uma baleia daqui a pouco. – Rey brincou.

– Antes que você responda ela, Vocês parem de discutir. Está todo mundo olhando pra vocês. – disse Amy, aparando-as (separando-as).

– É esta baka que não pára de implicar comigo! – Serena reclamou.

Começaram a andar pelo shopping e logo entraram numa sapataria. Serena foi a primeira a escolher um sapato.

– Por favor, senhor. Poderia trazer esta sandália número 37? – Serena pediu, apontando para um modelo que, por sinal, era muito bonito. Branco com salto mediano, preso nas pernas e com um lacinho na frente.

– Pelo menos a baka tem bom gosto. – Rey começou.

– Não vou cair na sua!

– Aqui está, senhorita. – o vendedor avisou, voltando com a sandália.

– Vamos sentar! – disse Mina.

– Eu vou escolher a minha. – Lita avisou, voltando-se para a vitrine.

– A gente também. – Amy complementou.

Todas as meninas juntaram-se perante a vitrine, enquanto Serena e Darien preferiram ficar conversando.

– Você não vai comprar nada, não? – Serena perguntou, curiosa.

– Não. – Darien respondeu, logo completando – Sabia que eu estou adorando a passar meu dia com você?

– Que isto! – Serena exclamou, encabulada com o comentário.

A loira voltou a atenção as meninas, que estavam conversando, enquanto pensava. Era tão bom estar ali com Darien. Havia conhecido o homem há tão pouco tempo, mas parecia que o conhecia uma vida toda. E por mais que não quisesse abrir a porta do seu coração, ele já havia encontrado a chave e a aberto.

– Pronto, já escolhemos! – Amy disse, ao se aproximarem do casal.

– Ai, tô com fome! – Serena reclamou.

– Eu nem vou falar nada. – Rey não pôde deixar de cutucar.

– É melhor mesmo! – a possuidora dos orbes azuis rebateu, deixando impresso no seu tom que não havia gostado do comentário.

– Vai começar! – Lita exclamou, cansada das brigas das amigas.

– Aqui, senhoritas. – disse o vendedor, voltando com várias caixas.

– Ficou boa! – disse Mina.

– A minha também. – disse Lita, sendo seguida de Rey e Amy com a mesma opinião.

– O que acharam da minha? – Serena perguntou, ficando de pé.

– Está ótima! – Amy elogiou.

– Tá muito boa. – Rey comentou.

Darien levantou e chegou mais perto de Serena, aproximando do ouvido dela.

– Você é linda de qualquer jeito. – Darien sussurrou – Agora, está mais ainda.

– Olha, que bonitinho! – Mina brincou, fazendo-os corarem.

Foram pagar os sapatos.

– Agora eu vou lanchar. – Serena avisou.

Todos foram lanchar. Como sempre, Serena fazia a festa; comia muito do que podia e do não podia. E apesar do tempo de convivência, as meninas ficaram impressionadas com a quantidade de comida que Serena ingeria. Enquanto isso, Darien se divertia e muito com as implicâncias entre Serena e Rey. Mas quem não ria? Ninguém!

Depois foram comprar roupas. O coloca e tira de roupas tornou-se uma coisa de maluco. Saíram do shopping quando este estava fechando.

– Estou cansada! Agora eu preciso de uma boa cama, porque amanhã eu vou ver meus fofinhos. – Serena comentou e Katie concordou:

– É, mesmo!

– Ai que cansaço! – Mina reclamou.

Foram conversando até o ponto de ônibus e, conversa vai, conversa vem, logo o coletivo chegou. Darien as chamou para entrarem.

– Agora, Darien, deixa que cada uma vai pagar a sua. – Lita avisou, falando sobre as passagens.

– Se vocês insistem...

Cada uma sentou nos lugares do ônibus, deixando Serena sentar ao lado de Darien em um dos bancos.

– Serey, você tá morrendo de sono.

– Estou mesmo. O dia foi muito cansativo. O shopping então... Nem se fala! Coloca e tira roupa...

– É, o meu amorzinho cansado.

– Para vai! – Serena pediu, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Darien, fechando os olhos. Nem perceberam mais que as garotas estavam de olho neles, suspirando por verem tal cena.

– Ai, como o amor é lindo! – Mina exclamou.

– Os dois fazem um belo casal. – Katie comentou.

– Tomares que eles fiquem juntos. – Rey disse, fazendo Amy concordar:

– É, tomara que sim!

– Ia, ser muito bom para ela. – Lita encerrou a conversa.

_Continua..._

**Notas:**

Desculpem-me pela demora.Arashi Kaminari, muito obrigada pela _betagem_. Desculpem-me pela demora. Por favor, continuem mandando reviews. São vocês quem me fazem continuar.

**Miyazawa Yukino**


End file.
